


5 Times Tubbo And Fundy Noticed Things Between the President and Vice President of Manburg, and The One Time They Weren't Around to See it

by toonphile, twitchlonger (toonphile)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DadSchlatt, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Schlattbur, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Floris | Fundy, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/twitchlonger
Summary: Tubbo and Fundy don'twantto see the things they see about their bosses; unfortunate for them that the two are incapable of being subtle.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 98
Kudos: 894





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quackischlatt hours *pops party popper*
> 
> so im just going to say this ahead of time: quackity and schlatts relationship here is much more healthy than it is in canon. in canon, their relationship is 100% abusive, none of that is present in this fic. if that makes you uncomfortable, id suggest skipping this fic!

The first time Tubbo noticed anything....strange between them was a few days after the election, as he nervously milled about on Schlatt’s orders, overseeing the deconstruction of the walls. Schlatt would sometimes stop by to look over the progress, or just to walk with Tubbo and discuss his future plans for Manburg, rambling about expansions and drawing in different businesses. Tubbo would usually just nod along, trying to take in all the information he was being told, maybe to find some sort of loophole to help Wilbur and Tommy. 

Beside him, Quackity was following along, adding in his input. Most of his suggestions, if Tubbo was being honest, were kind of ridiculous, but he would never tell that to the vice president’s face. Apparently, Schlatt didn’t have the same sort of reservations, as he would straight up tell Quackity that his ideas wouldn’t work. Or, in the president’s words, “Your ideas are shit, Quackity, jesus.”

“They’re not bad!-”

Schlatt snarks back at Quackity, but Tubbo is out of earshot at that point. He’s noticed they often have these little spats, whether it’s over the future of the country or what to eat for dinner, and then minutes later they’d be absolutely fine. It’s strange, and it makes Tubbo worry about the future if they have an actual fight, if their smaller quarrels could be this vicious. 

Tubbo walks back over to the two, and they’re having some sort of staring contest in the middle of the road, with Quackity borderline on his tippy toes just to glare at the much taller man. Tubbo swallows, worried that his fear about a bigger fight between them was going to come true. Schlatt is now glowering at Quackity’s chest, and reaches a hand towards it, and Tubbo has to look away just in case-

“...Do you not know how to tie a tie?”

...What?

Tubbo returns his gaze to the pair, and the president’s hand is on Quackity’s tie, which is loose, which the secretary had noticed, but choose not to comment on it. Quackity scoffs at the comment, but doesn’t try to move away from Schlatt. 

“What! I do, I was just running late this morning-”

“Yeah, I know. I was fuckin’ sittin’ around, waiting for your dumbass to show up. But seriously Quackity, you’re the vice president, you gotta look presentable.” Schlatt leans over, both hands on the shorter man’s tie, gently fixing it and slipping it under his suit’s jacket, patting his chest in approval. “There we go! Much better.”

Tubbo watches as the shorter man’s face gets pink, and avoids eye contact. “I. Uh. Thanks.”  


“Come in lookin’ like that again, I’ll kick your fat ass. Anyway, Tubbo, as I was saying-” Schlatt slings an arm around the boy’s shoulders, continuing their walk from earlier, and all thoughts of Quackity and Schlatt’s relationship leave his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Where the fuck were Schlatt and Quackity?

Fundy sighs, shuffling around the paperwork he was holding for the fifth time. He’d come by early to run some designs for the new flag by them, after he had burned down the original one. After all, he was the head of the designing and maintenance of Manburg. 

He hears footsteps heading towards the office, and he turns to see who it is. It’s Quackity, suit finely pressed and beanie covering most of his hair. He gives the fox hybrid a blinding smile, even though Fundy can tell he’s tired.

“Where’s Schlatt?” He asks, impatience clear in his voice. The vice president flinches at his tone, and Fundy immediately regrets speaking to him that way. But before he can get out an apology, Quackity is giving him an answer. 

“He’s getting coffee, guy had a late night.”

Fundy simply hums in response, and passes Quackity the papers. “I mean, I’m just here to discuss the new flag design. I can come back later if he’s really that tired-”

“No, no it’s fine! He just needs a little help, that’s all. I mean, you could tell me about your idea and we can catch Schlatt up?” Fundy brightens up at that, and immediately jumps into his ideas. The vice president looks slightly taken aback by his excitement, but seems to get just as giddy as he is, throwing in his own ideas and excitedly nodding along. Gods, it was nice to have someone listen to him for once.

The two of them hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed by the time Schlatt arrived, cup of coffee in hand and irritation written on his face. 

Quackity glances back at the president, and Fundy watches as a grin spreads across his face. “Hey, babe! What took you so long?” 

Fundy raises an eyebrow at that, because. ‘ _Babe?_ ’ Fundy wasn’t there for most of the Voting Night, but from what Tommy had told him, Quackity had called Schlatt babe at some point during the chaos of that night, and Schlatt had reacted with disgust. (Of course, Fundy didn’t know that Schlatt had called Quackity the love of his life during that day, or that the vice president had kissed the president to endorse him.) 

“Hey, honey. Stupid coffee shop had a long ass line and had to wait like ten minutes to get some mediocre coffee. Maybe I should’ve stayed over at your place and had you make me some.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Quackity giggled, and Fundy just sat there, trying not to stare at the strange scene in front of him. Schlatt had stayed the night at Quackity’s place? Fundy had wondered where the two of them had disappeared off to the day before, and he remembers Quackity telling him it was “private”, and Fundy had just shrugged it off. But now, with the evidence in front of him, the fox could connect the dots. And was the room hot all of the sudden or…?

“Oh, hey Fundy. Whatcha doin’ here so early?” He tries not to make eye contact with the president, who’s looking at him, head cocked in curiosity. 

“It’s uh. It’s not that important. Quackity can catch you up. I gotta go. Important stuff.” He practically leaps out of the seat, and rushes out of the room. He can hear the vice president call his name, but he ignores it. 

Gods, sometimes Fundy wished he wasn’t so perceptive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 the next day?? :pog: anyway have some traumatized schlatt yeehaw

Schlatt can’t swim.

At first, Tubbo thought it was hilarious that any time the man was in a body of water, he’d just sink to the bottom, and Quackity would rush to bring him above water. Now, though, it was distressing, watching him choke on his breath, and the desperate choking noises that would come to his ears. (And Tubbo doesn’t remember when he stopped hoping for Schlatt’s death; when the thought of Schlatt being unable to breath no longer brought him peace, but panic.) 

This line of thinking was brought about by Quackity, who was perched on Schlatt’s desk (something Tubbo’s not allowed to do, but apparently the vice president can do all he wants,) talking about whatever that came to his mind while Schlatt was finishing up his paperwork for the night. Tubbo had been making snacks and had brought some back, hands full of sweets when he caught the tail end of whatever convo they were having.

“-We really do need a break though. You’re borderline working yourself to death, baby girl.”

Tubbo nearly gags at the pet name, and nearly misses the low hum Schlatt makes in response. The vice president looks frustrated at that, and he snatches the papers out of the president’s hands in rebellion. Schlatt growls, reaching to get them back, but Quackity had already leaped off the desk, giggling as he ran to the other corner of the room.

“Get back here, you little shit-!” Quackity ignores him, and jumps over the chair in the corner to get away from his boss. This goes on for about a minute, Schlatt trying to grab Quackity’s arm and the shorter man just being a little too quick for him. Eventually, Schlatt had pushed the vice president against a wall, and Quackity just laughs, a little breathlessly. “I need those papers sweetheart.”

“I’ll give ‘em back-” Schlatt reaches for them, and Quackity hides them close to his chest, “if you promise me that me, you, and the rest of the cabinet have a day off. We all could go on a picnic or something.” 

The president rolls his eyes. “That sounds sappy as shit, Quack.”

“What can I say, I’m a sappy person.” With that, Quackity wraps his arms around Schlatt’s neck and pulls him close, a sly smirk on his face, and Schlatt sighs. The papers fell to the floor, forgotten for a moment as they just stared at each other.

“...Fine.”

“Yes!” Quackity shouts, arms raising in the air. Schlatt’s ears flick in irritation at the sudden loud noise, but otherwise doesn’t comment, just walks back to his desk, papers in hand. The vice president finally looks at the door, and sees Tubbo standing there, eyes wide, wondering what in the world he just witnessed. “Twobbo! You brought us snacks!”

“Uh. Yeah.” Tubbo isn’t sure what to say after that, and Quackity just grabs a bag of Doritos from his hands, and snatches a bag of SunChips for Schlatt. 

“You and me, we gotta plan for our day off, huh?”

“...I guess?” Tubbo is pretty confused, but Quackity just nods at him happily and wraps an arm around him to discuss what he wants to do.

\--

Two days later, the president and vice president, along with the secretary of state and the archbishop were sitting down on a blanket, on a hill overlooking one of the large bodies of water in Manburg. Fundy was talking a mile a minute, telling some story about him and Niki. Tubbo was trying to follow along, really, but he can’t help but reminisce. Being here, it just reminds of when Wilbur, Tommy, Fundy and him would have picnics, would laugh about the dumbest shit and snack on sweets Niki made in her bakery. He missed that.

His nostalgic trip is broken by Schlatt loudly laughing, and Tubbo turns his gaze over to the pair. Schlatt’s head is in Quackity’s lap, and Tubbo can’t help but think that this is the most casual he’s ever seen the ram hybrid. Most of the time, Schlatt seemed so imposing in his pristine suits and gel-backed hair. Now, his hair is curling, and he’s in a sweatshirt with a weird design on it and sweatpants. He looks so...soft. It’s weird to even think about that word with Schlatt, but it’s fitting at the moment. 

“Hey, who wants to go swimming?” Tubbo blinks at that. Quackity had said to wear their swimsuits, but Tubbo hadn’t connected the dots. 

“Sure!” Fundy responds excitedly, and the secretary can’t help but giggle at that. Fundy always had a strange fascination with swimming, which was considered strange for foxes. 

“I could go for a dip.” Tubbo rose to his feet to follow Fundy down to the watering hole, and he turned his head slightly to notice Schlatt frozen, still lying on Quackity’s lap. The younger of the two is giving him a sympathetic look, playing with his hair. He whispers something to the man lying on his lap, and Schlatt burrows his head in Quackity’s thigh, embarrassed. 

The president rises from where he was, rubbing his face. Quackity squeezes his shoulder before heading down to join Fundy at the lake, who already has his shirt off and is wading into the water. Tubbo follows soon after, shucking his shirt to the side and jumping into the water, splashing the fox with water, who splashes him in retaliation. Schlatt is soon forgotten as the two wrestle in the water.

Several minutes pass before Tubbo even glances at Quackity, and he sees he’s at the edge of the water, staring up at Schlatt, who’s at the edge of the water, knees tucked close to his chest, and that’s when Tubbo realizes. 

Schlatt’s _scared_. 

He waves at Quackity, who swims over, concern clear on his face. 

“Is he okay?” The vice president rubs the back of his head, and Tubbo can see the wheels turning in his head, before he sighs.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this but....guy’s got some unresolved stuff about...lakes and oceans and shit. It’s the main reason he can’t swim.” 

Tubbo decides not to push any further, and just enjoys the relaxing feeling of the water hitting his skin. Thirty minutes later, the three of them are swimming towards the shore, ready to dry off and head back to the White House to wind down. Schlatt rises from where he’s sitting, and then promptly slips.

And falls into the water. 

The water near the shore is not that deep, but Schlatt still screams, still sinks. Quackity is swimming faster than Tubbo’s ever seen him, clean strokes to where Schlatt is. The shorter of the two pulls him up and onto the shore, but Schlatt’s still screaming his lungs out, yelling one name.

“Wilbur help, Wilbur-!” 

Wait. _Wilbur?_

Tubbo knew the two had a history, but both Wilbur and Schlatt had been vague about it, Wilbur talking bitterly about him, and Schlatt having this nostalgic glint in his eyes. But now, with the president screaming like a banshee for his political rival, Tubbo wonders what the two must have gone through to prompt that sort of reaction.

Quackity cradles him in his arms, and lets him cough up water on him as whispers things to him, trying to calm him down. Eventually, Schlatt’s cries settled down until they became small whimpers. 

Fundy and Tubbo trudge out of the water, careful to avoid the two as not to bother them. Fundy quickly slips his shirt on and begins to pack up the picnic, while Tubbo just...stares. 

For Tubbo, he always thought that Quackity needed Schlatt more than Schlatt needed him. The vice president would hang off his arm and take him on romantic walks and Schlatt would seemingly begrudgingly do it. But now, he wonders if like everything else, his reluctant feelings for Quackity weren’t. They were genuine, and if anything, Schlatt needed Quackity a lot more than the president originally planned. 

Tubbo grabs his shirt, puts it on, and heads up to help Fundy. The two needed their privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna warn you ahead of time: next chapter is going to deal with alcoholism and withdrawal so if that makes you uncomfy feel free to skip!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands like a seal* SOFT HOURS SOFT HOURS SOFT HOURS-

Schlatt has a...problem.

Okay, Schlatt has several problems, now that Fundy thinks about it. The president has the worst case of insomnia he’s ever seen, he doesn’t eat as much as he should, and he drinks far too much.

So much that it’s become a real issue. 

From what he's seen, Schlatt started drinking to help him fall asleep; now, he seems to drink to even function. Fundy hates watching him stumble around the White House, slurring his words, and seeing Quackity help him to his bed. The fox hybrid begins to question if he made the right choice when he stopped writing in his journal, when he made the choice to put all his effort into helping Manburg the best he can, because right now? Schlatt isn’t leaving a good impression. 

This goes on for months, until Quackity calls both him and Tubbo into the president’s office. It’s the most serious Fundy’s ever seen him, face solemn. Schlatt is nowhere in sight.

“What’s this about, Big Q?” Tubbo asks, and Quackity sighs.

“So. Schlatt’s trying to get sober.” Fundy is able to hide his excitement, but Tubbo? Not so much. He glances over to the shorter boy, and his eyes are shining with something akin to pride.

“Really?”

“Really. So, if it’s not too much not to ask....” Fundy knew where he was going with this.

“He’s going through withdrawals, isn’t he? Want us to help?” Quackity brightens at that, nodding. 

“He has a pretty high fever right now, and I really wish I could be there but-” Before Quackity could finish, Tubbo’s already walking up to the desk, and is leaning over to look the vice president in the eyes.

“I’ll take over Schlatt’s duties, if you want.” Quackity seems to be shocked, as Fundy watches him open and closes his mouth, probably ready to argue, but Tubbo shuts him down before he can even get a word in edgewise. “Don’t, Quackity. I know you want to be there with him right now, so go.” The way the secretary says it is soft, and that seems to convince Quackity, as he nods and stands up, walking away and motioning for Fundy to follow. 

They enter Schlatt’s room, and Fundy realizes that this is actually the first time he’s been in here. He expected something more...extravagant from him, but when his eyes search around the room, it looks like it's barely been used. Fundy briefly wonders where Schlatt actually sleeps, before realizing.

Oh.

Fundy can feel his face heat up at the thought, and he scrubs his face with his hand, and actually follows Quackity down to where he's kneeling next to Schlatt's bed, who's curled up, covers pushed off of him, shivers racking his body.

"Sweetheart?" The vice president prods, gently placing a hand on the president's forehead, who only whimpers in response. "Hey, we're going to make it through this, okay? Fundy's going to get you a cold rag for your head and a towel for the sweat, and I'm going to be right here with you, alright?" Schlatt doesn't respond verbally, just nuzzles the hand that's moved down to his cheek. Quackity motions with his free hand for the fox hybrid to get the items listed, and he rushes off, closing the door slowly and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Fundy makes his way down to the kitchen, grabbing a large bowl and beginning to pour lukewarm water into it, and he can't help but be lost in thought. When he had first connected the dots, and when the two made their relationship more and more obvious, Fundy couldn't help but worry about Quackity. He didn't know the shorter male very well, but he knew Schlatt even less. And Schlatt was a _tyrant_ , right? He had stolen the election under his da- under Wilbur's feet, and had banished him and Tommy from the country they built. He was a dictator, and the way he ran the country was nothing but an indicator of how he treated the people in his life. 

But it isn't like that. At all.

Schlatt was strict, but he wasn't cruel. His humor was wonky, and a little offensive, but Fundy knows that he nevers means it. It's theaterics, a performance that the president puts on to seem powerful. When it's just him and the cabinet, he's like a concerned dad, telling them to got to bed when they stay up too late, jokes around with them, and...

He treats Fundy like an equal, never tells him to quiet down because the "adults are talking" (and yet, Tommy was younger than him, and yet his dad trusted him with revolution plans and with drug deals more than him-), never pinched his cheek and babied him, he _listened_. 

And with Quackity? The fox hybrid would call it sweet, if borderline sickening. Fundy has accidently walked in on them, being all lovey-dovey, and everytime Fundy would feel his face heat up like the sun. Quackity would sit on the president's lap, or coo and sweet talk him until the ram hybrid paid attention to him, or the vice president would have his arm linked with the taller one's, talking his head off (Quackity would call them "romantic walks," and Fundy pretends to gag). The two of them are strangely adorable, and Fundy hates admitting that, even in his head.

The fox had been so distracted by his thoughts he doesn't notice the bowl overflowing until his hands get wet, and he almost drops the bowl at the sensation. He quickly drys his hand with a towel nearby, before grabbing two more, folding one and dipping it gently into the water, and draping the other over the crook of his arm, and carefully making his way back to the president's room. 

Fundy slowly opens the door, careful not to drop the bowl, and peeks in. Quackity is now on the bed with Schlatt, and well. They're kissing, nothing deep and sexual, just...soft. Like they just needed to be closer to each other for comfort. Fundy suppresses the urge to blush again as he pushes open the door, and Quackity separates from Schlatt, a gentle smile on his face. 

Fundy places the bowl on the nightstand next to the president's bed, and passes the towel to Quackity, who makes a small noise in thanks. 

He just stands there awkwardly for a couple of seconds, as Quackity rolls up his sleeves and places the wet rag gently on Schlatt's head, who groans in response, and takes the other one and begins to wipe the sweat away from the president's body. 

The fox hybrid clears his throat, backing up towards the exit. "So, do you want me to...?" Quackity nods.

"Yeah, you can go for now. I'll message you on the communicator if we need anything, alright?" He sends a nod back, and turns on his heel to leave, and all he can really do now is hope for the best.

\--

This goes on for about four days, Fundy going back and forth between helping Tubbo and Quackity, giving whatever supplies they needed. It's slightly stressful, but it feels good actually doing something, instead of just sitting around waiting for orders that he knew would never come, because Wilbur didn't trust him with anything, didn't see him as anything but a child-

Fundy shakes the thoughts from his head as he takes a sip from his coffee, covering the yawn threatening to come from his mouth with his hand. He hears shuffling down the hall, and presumes it's Tubbo, but when the figure actually shows themselves, Fundy can't help the surprised noise that escapes his throat when he sees who it actually is.

It's Schlatt, shirtless and in sweatpants, looking sickly but no longer fever-filled, shuffling his way over to the coffee machine like it was his savior.

"Um. Hey, prez." Schlatt glances in his direction, giving a small wave before resuming pouring his coffee and taking a long sip, like it was a drink from the Gods. 

More steps make it down the hall, and Tubbo is now in the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Fundy watches as he makes a choked-off sound at the sight of Schlatt.

"Schlatt, oh my Gods, put on a shirt!" The president just raises an eyebrow at him, before taking another dreg from his cup.

"What, you never seen a shirtless guy before, Tubbo?" The secretary scoffs.

"I have! I just don't wanna see _you_ shirtless! Now put something on, you fuck!" The fox hears laughter from down the hall, and watches as Quackity enters the scene, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Aww, Twobbo! Don't make him put on a shirt! I like him without one." For once, it's not Fundy turning a bright red, but the younger of the two, who just squeaks in response, and grabs a box of cereal from the counter and rushes to sit down, opening the box and not even bothering with a bowel. The vice president, on the other hand, moves closer to Schlatt, wrapping his arms around the taller male, and leaves a soft peck on his shoulder.

"You feeling better, honey?"

"Mmm. The fever's gone. Still feel like I'm gonna puke my guts out, but at least I can move around now." 

"Oh? Does that mean we can finally start sharing my bed again? Yours is basically a rock." Tubbo chokes on his cereal, and Fundy just silently sips his coffee. 

"Quackity, there are impressionable children in the room!"

"And what are they gonna take from that statement, exactly?"

"That it's okay to put your beds next to each other before marriage." Quackity's laughter is extremely loud and echoes, and Schlatt's ear flicks, and Fundy can see the smirk that the president wears.

"Oh? So we've been living in sin this entire time?"

"Hmm, you could say that, princess." The ram turns around to face the shorter of the two, and Quackity suddenly seems nervous. Fundy puts his cup down, because what is this about?

"Why don't we fix that?"

"Huh?" Schlatt sounds genuinely confused, and without notice the vice president is down on one knee, the president's hand in his, and a small box in his hand that seemed to come from nowhere. "Quack, what-"

"I know this is a weird time-I mean, I-ugh. Okay. Look, Schlatt, I. When you were sick that bed, I didn't. I was so scared, and it just made me think about us, you know? About you, and me, and everything, I guess. And. Schlatt, I've never been in love with someone as I am with you, and all I know is that. It would be an honor to spend the rest of my life with you. What I'm trying to say is, um. Jonathan Schlatt, will you marry me?"

Silence.

It's excruciating, and Fundy fears the worst. That Schlatt is going to say no. But then he hears it.

Sniffles.

Schlatt's _crying_. 

"I-of fuckin' course, you dumbass, Jesus Christ you're making me cry in front of ever-mmh!" The president is pulled into a kiss, and he melts into it, still crying happy tears.

Fundy looks over to Tubbo, who's hand is frozen in the box, and his eyes are wide and he looks bewildered by these turn of events. The fox can't help it, he leans over and whispers, "Wow, Tubbo, how come you get to have two dads?"

Tubbo smacks him on the arm, but Fundy just smiles, as Quackity jumps into Schlatt's arm, continuing the kissing. 

Everything is right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is where the canon divergence tag rlly comes into play, so watch out for that! ;)


End file.
